The Strangest Summer II
by MustaphaMoodswing
Summary: Hogwarts is out for the summer. Everybody is left home alone at the Burrow and Fred and George throw a little party. Please read and review. I will mention all of you who leave nice reviews in my next story. No flamers, please!


The Strangest Summer  
  
A.N.//this is my first fan fiction ever. I own nothing that has to do with H.P. that fluff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
p.s. r/r please!! Oh, and, no flamers please! Just tell me!!!:)  
p.s. again the use of the words "Fluffy & Ghetto" are in this fic.  
  
It was the end of another fluffy year at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione were going to stay at the burrow all summer. Fred & George saw their mysterious no-named girlfriends. They ran over and picked the girls up. Somehow the girls had gained some weight over the school year and Fred & George dropped them on the hard concrete floor.   
  
Fred & George: "Soreagh, soreagh."  
  
Mysterious no-named girlfriends: "I wish this floor was fluffy!" "Me too!"  
  
At the burrow:  
  
Fred: "Oh baked beans. George and I forgot our mysterious no-named girlfriends at the train station."  
  
Molly: "I could have sworn that I herd teenage girl giggling in the car."  
  
George: "Well glory, they sure aren't here mum."  
  
Molly: "Why are you two acting like your stoned?"  
  
Fred & George: "Why are you wearing the same thing you did yesterday?"  
  
Molly: "I'm not, and do you always answer a question with a question?"  
Fred & George: "Yeth'm"  
  
Molly: "Okie-day. I'll go get your mysterious no-named girlfriends from the station."  
  
George: "Thankie!"  
  
Fred: "Tankie!"  
  
As soon as she walks out the door:  
  
Strange voices from behind the couch: "Is the ghetto lady gone yet?"  
  
Fred: "Yeppers!"  
  
All of a sudden, George and Fred's mysterious no-named girlfriends stepped out from behind the couch and yelled, "It's partay-time again! Hyperness!!"  
  
Ron: "No moose is good moose!"  
  
Harry: "Wah?"  
  
Hermione: "Sugar - Hyperness - Ooooooooooo!"  
  
Harry: "I'm confused."  
  
Ron: "Me, too."  
  
Mysterious Little Boy Standing in the Corner of the Room: "Me eight."  
  
Ron and Harry: "You mean three."  
  
Mysterious Little Boy: "No, eight. 'Cause that's how old I am."  
  
Fred: "But, but - how'd you get in here?"  
  
Little Boy: "Hello, my name is Michael. Am I a boy you know?"  
  
Ginny: "Arrrrrrrrrgh! Evilness!" (puts fingers in an X in front of her face and runs out of the room screaming.)  
  
5 more people appear out of thin air.  
  
Hermione screamed. Fred & George fainted, Ron started to hit himself in the head with stuff to try and wake himself up, and the 5 more people said, "He-hello."  
  
"My name is Me. These fluffy peoples are Natalie S., Natalie L, Caitlin, and Anne."  
  
Fred: "Oh, howdydo?"  
  
All 5: "Oh, just fluffy!"  
  
G.'s mysterious no-named girlfriend: "Well then, lets start this partay!"  
  
The turned on the radio only to find that the most terrifying song on the face of the earth!  
  
Radio: "Um bob duie wop mop flu up thakie dop shop a wooo ya!!"  
  
Me: "TAKE COVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone runs and hides.  
  
Radio: "Well we're back to an hour of rock and roll! All Hanson, all the time!  
  
Fred: "Skip the radio  
  
George runs to the fridge to get son Dr. Pepper for everyone.  
  
1 hour later when everyone is hyper:   
they have of coarse started to play the radio again.  
  
Radio: "WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!!!!!!"  
  
(all of the boys start to get up on the coffee table and give us a private concert.)  
  
when all of us are completely hyped up, all of a sudden, all of us heard a knock at the door. ~*barley*~  
  
Harry opened the door. When he saw who was standing in front of him, he almost fainted. Before he hit the floor he managed to say, "Hello Mrs. Weasley. How are u doing today? Good? Great! Nite, nite. Every body screamed. Ron ran over said, " Hi mum! Come back in 3 hours bye! And with that, he shut the door in her face. Everybody started saying that this was the most ghetto party that they had ever been to.  
  
  
  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
  
  
U like? I hope u do! I spent about 3 hours writing this! R/R please! All of the peoples who review this story nicely will be mentioned in the sequel!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bye all you fluffy people!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
